


Time to leave

by Red_Moose_Lesbean



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Running Away, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Moose_Lesbean/pseuds/Red_Moose_Lesbean
Summary: When Nora's parent's learn of her's and Mette's relationship, the pair decide the best thing to do is run





	Time to leave

Mette woke suddenly to the sound of her phone buzzing loudly on her bedside table. Bleary eyed, she unlocked it to find a small spam of texts coming through from her best friend/recently become girlfriend Nora. Raising an eyebrow she quickly opened the chat window. 

Nora: They found out

Nora: Mette they found out about us, someone told my parents 

Nora: Please Mette, I'm so scared rn

Nora: Please respond

Mette's eye's went wide as her heart began to pound against her rib cage. Both their parent's were a part of a deeply homophobic church and lived by its rules. They were in trouble. She quickly typed out a reply. 

Mette: Oh fuck, I'll be there in five

She slipped out of bed, pulled on her coat and shoes before quietly climbing out the window. She considered taking her car but decided against it, given she didn't want to wake her parents. She grabbed her bike and took off as fast as she could down the road.

About halfway to Nora's her phone buzzed again.

Nora: I'm at the park.

                                  

                                                                                                     ~~

 

Mette skidded to a stop as she made it to the park and leapt off letting her bike fall to the ground as she ran over to Nora. Nora stood up from the bench she sat on as Mette raced toward her and took not three steps before she was engulfed in a tight hug. She clung to the taller girl as she began to sob "It was my neighbour, She saw us kiss last week when you dropped me off." She hadn't cried when her parents confronted her, she kept calm when they had yelled and screamed at her about how wrong it was, Hadn't shown any form of emotion when they forbid her from seeing Mette but as soon as Mette was there her cold almost uncaring exterior dissolved and she couldn't keep her emotions hidden. She broke down, buried her face in the other girls shoulder and let everything out. 

Mette held her until her sobs subsided to small hiccups. The pair stood there like that, just holding each other for a while as the reality sank in. The pair had been inseparable since kindergarten, Mette was the only one who stuck around and saw through Nora's monotone cold front and Nora was the only one who put up with Mette's loud, impulsive side. They pair had fought in the past, Nora had had times were she pushed Mette away (Especially when realising her sexuality) but Mette was always persistent enough and surprisingly understanding toward Nora that she would always end up letting her back in. Mette had come out to Nora as bisexual the year before, a month later Nora built up the courage to tell Mette she was a lesbian. It took the pair another six painful months (and alot of prompting from their friends and Emilia) to realise they both felt the same about each other. Then another month and a half before Mette finally asked Nora out. Now after all that Nora's parent's knew about them, they would tell Mette's parents and they would stop them from seeing each other. t"What are we gonna do?" Nora's quiet voice broke the silence. Mette looked down at her, Nora had her eyes closed with her head resting against Mette's chest. She sounded tired and sad, nothing like Mette was used to. Usually the smaller girl would never let anyone see her so vulnerable, being more the type to make it seem like everything was ok and just suffer in silence. It was scary for Mette, seeing her like this. 

"I don't know." Mette answered honestly. She didn't know, she couldn't see any way around this. Once her parents found out they were truly fucked. Then she had an idea. 

"We could leave." Nora pulled back a bit and looked up at her "Leave?" Mette nodded "If we stay here, we're fucked. Let's just pack up my car and take off. Let's run away!" She faltered "Fuck. Emilia. We can't leave her alone." Nora chewed her lip "I'm not gonna be able to see her either way."   Mette raised and eyebrow and Nora shook her head "My parents are already looking at boarding schools to send me to. I think they want us as far away from each other as possible. I'm gonna be separated from Emilia whatever I do." She said with a sad sounding chuckle "Lets just run away." She agreed "We can stay in contact with her." Mette said and Nora nodded "If we're going, we'd better be going now. We'll have to be gone before either of our parents notice we aren't home." Mette nodded in agreement "Let's go then." She said with a smile as excitement began to bubble up in her stomach.

They biked to Mette's first, the pair snuck in through her open window and began grabbing anything they thought they might need. First Mette grabbed a bunch of clothes, her laptop and chargers and  wrapped them in her favorite blanket as a makeshift bag, next they tiptoed downstairs. Nora filled Mette's backpack with whatever food she could find and some bottled water as Mette raided her mothers purse and fathers wallet for whatever cash they had. It took about ten minutes for them to get everything down to the car. Mette knew when the engine of her shitty old car finally turned over that the noise would have woken her parents and drove away as fast as she could. 

They pulled up down the street a bit from Nora's house so as not to be noticed. They wouldn't have much time to get in and out as they knew Nora's parents would be called as soon as Mett's knew she'd gone out. The pair raced to Nora's window, silently thanking whatever power above for the fact Nora's family lived in a one story. Nora quickly grabbed her clothes and a couple of personal items as Mette grabbed blankets and pillows. Then the pair were back outside rushing back to the car, they shoved everything into the backseat and jumped in.

Mette's phone began buzzing on the dashboard as she pulled away from the curb. Mette swallowed hard as she glanced at her mothers name and picture flashing on the screen. She headed for the edge of town which thankfully wasn't far from Nora's house. 

The pair sat in silence for about half an hour as what they were doing really sank in. They were running away. What were they going to do? Where were they going? They hadn't thought this through. Nora looked over the Mette "Where are we going?" Mette didn't look away from the road "We'll get gas in the next town, then drive as far as possible." she replied "Then when we're tired, we can find somewhere to park and sleep in the backseat." Nora nodded "We don't have very much money. What we took from your parents plus both our wallets combined only adds up to just over seven hundred dollars, that will run out fast." Mette shrugged "We'll find somewhere to settle for a bit, I'll get a job and we'll go from there." She paused "As long as we stick together, we'll be ok." Nora nodded, She and Mette had been best friends since childhood, they had always been there for each other. There was a lot that could go wrong with Mette's plan but Nora decided she didn't care. She just wanted to get away from whatever her parents were planning for her. She just wanted to be with Mette. She reached out and took a hold of Mette's hand. They were gonna be ok.


End file.
